mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Costume
.]] '''Palette swaps', also known as costumes and color changes, are a feature in Super Smash Flash 2 and Yeah Jam Fury that allows characters to swap between different appearances with different sets of colors and outfits. In Super Smash Flash 2 Every character in Super Smash Flash 2 has at least eight different palette swaps, including the default design, with the main purpose of distinguishing players that are using the same character and used for personal preference. This is one of the many features carried over from the ''Super Smash Bros.'' games to Super Smash Flash 2 and, as such, was absent from the original Super Smash Flash. Most palette swaps are simple tints and hues applied to the default design of the character, with each one meant to represent a separate color or style. However, certain characters also have palette swaps where they wear different kinds of clothing or accessories, such as hats and bows which often keep the trend of separate colors. Players can choose their palette swaps from the character selection screen. In Free for All matches, players can select any of the palette swaps their characters have available, and each one can only be picked by a player at a time. In Team Battle, characters can only change color by changing teams (which only supports three colors: red, green and blue). If team members choose the same characters, the second will have a lighter tint applied to their character; a third member will have a darker tint. In Online matches, if two players select the same palette swap, the host is forced to use the default color while the other player keeps the color they have chosen. If both players pick the default color, the host uses the secondary color of the character. List of palette swaps Most characters have slightly altered hues for their Team Battle costumes; unless the difference is significant, team colors won't be listed as an alternate color. *'Indigo': Default color. *'Red': Based loosely on Blood Falcon. Used for Red Team. *'Steel blue': Used for Blue Team. *'Green': Used for Green Team. *'Black. '''The suit resembles his look when piloting the Super Falcon. *'Blue': Based on his original appearance in [[F-Zero (video game)|''F-Zero]], with more vibrant colors. *'Blue': Default color. Used for Blue Team. *'Red': Resembles his attire in Star Fox Assault. Used for Red Team. *'Green': Resembles Leon Powalski, Falco's Rival. Used for Green Team. *'Orange'. Resembbles the colors of his jumpsuit in Star Fox and Star Fox 64. *'Yellow': Resembles R.O.B. 64. *'Blue lagoon'. Resembles his design in Star Fox 64, albeit a bit greener. *'Purple': Resembles Krystal's design in Star Fox Command. *'Brown': Based on a real Falcon. *'Black': Based on "Dark Falco" in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *'Grey': Default color. *'Orange': Based on a red fox. Used for Red Team. *'Blue': His blue fur skin resembles that of Marcus McCloud, in one of the possible endings for Star Fox Command. Used for Blue Team. *'Green': Based on Slippy. Used for Green Team. *'White': Colors resemble Fara Phoenix's colors, from the Star Fox Nintendo Power comic. *'Purple': Colors loosely resemble Wolf's color scheme. The fur skin also resembles that of Katt Monroe's in Star Fox 64. *'Indigo': Based on Wolf O'Donnell. *'Pink': Default color. *'Red': Resembles its in-game sprites from Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire onwards. Used for Red Team. *'Green': Resembles the colors of Gulpin. Used for Green Team. *'Blue': Resembles Marill. Used for Blue Team. *'Orange': Vaguely resembles Jigglypuff's coloration with certain costumes in [[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]]. *'Yellow' *'Turquoise': Resembles Squirtle colors, red eyes included. *'Lavender': Based on its shiny coloration. *'Classic': Based on GBC's color scheme. *'Pink': Default color. *'Red': Resembles when he's Fire Kirby, without the hat. Used for Red Team. *'Green': Resembles when he's Plasma Kirby, without the hat and different colored feet. Used for Green Team. Also a costume used in Kirby Fighters Deluxe. *'Blue': Resembles when he's Ice Kirby, without the hat. Used for Blue Team. *'Orange': Based on the Orange Spray Paints from Kirby & The Amazing Mirror and Kirby Squeak Squad. *'Yellow': Based on Keeby. It also resembles O-jirō from Obake no Q-tarō series. *'Light green' *'Grey': Based on Kirby's monochrome colors from Kirby's Dream Land. *'Purple': Based on Meta Knight, without his mask on. Also does not change the color of his eyes, mimicking a costume from Kirby Fighters Deluxe. *'Light yellow': Based on "Keeby", Kirby's planned design. *'Navy': Default color. Used for Blue Team. *'Red': Probably based on the "enemy" unit color in Fire Emblem games. Used for Red Team. *'Green': Probably based on the "other" unit color in Fire Emblem games. Used for Green Team. *'Blue': Based on official artwork. *'Purple' *'Light blue': Based on his official artwork from Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo, with more vibrant colors *'Blue': Default color. Used for Blue Team. *'Red': Loosely resembles Rush color scheme and Quick Boomerang palette from Mega Man 2. Used for Red Team. *'Green': Resembles Hyper Bomb palette from the first Mega Man and more closely Chill Spike from Mega Man 10. Used for Green Team. *'Purple': Resembles Black Hole Bomb palette from Mega Man 9. *'Light blue': Based on his classic appearance on the NES, with more saturated colors. *'Black': Slightly resembles Rolling Cutter palette from the first Mega Man. Also resembles his colors in Mega Man I, II, III, IV, and V'' in the Game Boy. *'Maroon': Loosely resembles Triple Blade palette from ''Mega Man 10. *'Orange': Default color. *'Pink': Based on the Varia Suit color scheme when selecting missiles in the original ''Metroid'' for NES. Used for Red Team. *'Green': Resembles Halo's Master Chief. Used for Green Team. *'Cyan': Based on concept art of the Galactic Federation. Used for Blue Team. *'Purple': Loosely resembles the Gravity Suit color scheme. *'White': Loosely resembles the Light Suit color scheme. Also could be based on Samus' color scheme in Metroid II: Return of Samus. *'Yellow': Based on the Power Suit color scheme from Super Metroid. *'Dark Blue*': Based on Dark Samus. *'White': Default color. *'Red': Used for Red Team. *'Green': Used for Green Team. *'Blue': Used for Blue Team. *'Yellow' *'Grey' *'Pink' *'Brown' *'Black': Loosely based on the silhouette enemies on classic mode. *'Purple': Default color. *'Maroon': Used for Red Team. *'Blue': Used for Blue Team. *'Green': Used for Green Team. *'Pink': Based on her appearance on Ocarina of Time, with more vibrant colors. *'White': Loosely resembles her field sprite from The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. Also resembles Spirit Zelda from The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks. *'Black': Resembles Zelda's clone in the DIC entertainment The Legend of Zelda cartoon. *'Cyan': Default color. Used for Blue Team. *'Mint': Used for Green Team. *'Orange': Suit resembles Samus' Varia Suit's color. Used for Red Team. *'Purple': Suit resembles Samus' Gravity Suit's color. *'Lavender': Based on her Justin Bailey costume. Stats * has the most color changes with 20. Process .]] In Yeah Jam Fury After clearing the final level of Yeah Jam Fury, China Shop, the player unlocks the option to change the color palettes of each playable character. When activated, each character will be wearing a golden turbian, a golden jacket, green earmuffs, a white shirt, and black pants. In Style-themed and Desert-themed levels, their palettes are unaffected. Much like in SSF2, these changes are purely cosmetic and do not affect gameplay. Yeah's alt costume.png| Yeah Jam's alt costume.png| Jam Fury's alt costume.png| Fury Gallery Super Smash Flash 2 Colors.png|Tints in Team Battle prior to v0.9a. New.PNG|Color changes introduced in v0.9a. 546724_10151351481060446_142238583_n.png|A "classic" and a pink on Sky Sanctuary Zone. 602734_10151364056700446_1160418588_n.png|Green color swaps of and outside on Emerald Cave. Costumes.png |Process for new retro palette swaps in SSF2 Beta. Keeby.png |Kirby's two yellow costumes Mage clan.jpg|Four different colored Black Mage's. Trivia *In SSF2, palette swaps were first presented in v0.4a of the demo as simple tints ranging from red, green and blue, solely for the purpose of Team battles. This remained the same until v0.9a, which incorporated more complex color changes, replacing the old tints. *Selecting Zelda and Sheik in the same match in SSF2 can result in them both using the same palette swap, simply by switching from one to the other on the character selection screen. Then, by using Transform, there can be two identical Zeldas or Sheiks in the same match. *It was originally planned for Yeah Jam Fury to include additional unlockable palette swaps, including one that switches the main characters Yeah, Jam, and Fury to female counterparts Yeanna, Jammi, and Furia, respectively. *Unlocking the palette swaps in YJF unlocks the Unlocked Cool Clothes! trochieval. References Category:Palette swaps Category:Terms Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Yeah Jam Fury Category:Yeah Jam Fury series